Blood In The Night
by NYCarbon
Summary: Christina had her prom night all planned out but a murder in the girls bathroom says otherwise. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for Christina and Eric, nor do I own the show. R&R por favor!
1. Speechless Moments and Cameras

Speechless Moments and Cameras

Christina Messer had her senior prom that night and she wore the orange chiffon dress she made for the special occasion. She also got a date with Don and Stella's son, Eric, who was her soon-to-be boyfriend. To Christina it was a perfect night…or so she thought.

"How long does it take her to get ready?" Danny asked waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. It was the typical before-the-dance scene. You know, parents waiting at the bottom of the stairs with the camera, the date arrives then the parents embarrass the 'kids' and so on and so forth.

"I was thinking the same thing…why is it that girls take so long to…" Eric was cut off by the sight of Christina making her way down the stairs. He continued in a hushed tone "get ready…"

Lindsay stifled a laugh "I think you got your answer"

"Inspection Detective Messer's…" Christina called out when she got to the bottom of the stairs. Lindsay and Danny raised their arms up and Christina frisked them. When she got to her mom, she knew that she was hiding a camera but pretended not to notice it. "Very good….well we gotta go. See ya at midnight; I am off to play Cinderella!"

Eric led Christina out the door and took her hand. "Turn around and stick your tongue out" Christina said as soon as they reached the front of the car door. When they turned around and flash came from the camera Lindsay had. After the picture, Eric opened the car door for Christina and made his way to the driver's seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. The Ball and The DB

The Ball and the D.B.

The senior prom was bedazzling. There was glitter everywhere, the food was specially ordered and the music was great. Christina and Eric were given the title of best dancers. The couple knew how to dance cha-cha, rumba, swing and salsa. After she danced with Eric, Christina danced with her friends.

Halfway through the night, Eric spotted Mac and Stella, his mom. He didn't want to disturb Christina so he just went over to Mac and his mom to ask what was going on.

"Mom, uncle Mac, what are you doing here?" Eric sighed "Any ID?"

Eric and Christina aspired to be like their parents. They took lessons from their teachers and went to forensic classes. They sometimes even get involved with their parents' cases.

"The ID in her bag tells us that she is Giselle Williams and she is in the girl's bathroom, level 2. Do you know her?" Mac responded to Eric's question.

"Nope but…." Eric turned around and pointed to Christina, who was dancing with her friends "But Christina does. Giselle is, or was, somewhat like her sister. She is about a year older than us though." Eric hesitated "Should I tell her what happened?"

"Listen, Eric, how about you tell the DJ to cut the music"

"Sure"

Eric did as he was told and returned with a microphone.

"Listen up…" Stella began. She informed the students of the situation. As soon as Christina recognized Stella's voice, she started making her way around the tables and chairs. Everyone was seated at this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Procedures and Amazement

Procedures and Amazement

When Christina reached the front, she didn't stop. She brushed passed Mac, Stella and Eric and exited the gym. Mac followed her trying not to be seen. First, Christina went to her locker and took out a pair of clothes, and then she went to the girl's bathroom on that floor (3rd floor). She made her way back to her locker but now wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. Christina took out what seemed to be a large makeup box and took it with her. Mac had an idea on what was inside. He hung back waiting to see just what Christina would do. He was somewhat proud of her. Mac was glad that the work they do has made an impact on the younger generation.

The door to the second level girl's bathroom was barred. Christina was hesitant about going through- she didn't want to see what had happened. It took her 5 minutes to decide whether to enter or not…she did. The attending officer stopped her and she said that she was Detective Messer's daughter. The officer wasn't convinced but he saw Mac nod from the dark corridor and he let Christina in.

Mac was amazed at what he saw. He watched Christina follow the procedure for testing blood, collecting evidence and taking pictures. It was when she tried to collect evidence from the body when Mac had to step in. He could see her hand was shaking every time she attempted to collect evidence.

"Here. Let me help you." Mac said as he took out a pair of gloves from his kit (which was already at the crime scene) "Well done Christina…your parents would be proud to know what you did"

"So, how long have you been standing there?" Christina asked as she stood up and removed her gloves.

"The whole time you were processing the scene. Why do you think officer Wells let you in?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Christina made her way to the door. When she saw Stella and Eric headed their way, she handed Stella a bag that contained all the evidence she collected and headed her way back to the gym with her kit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Evidence and Fingerprints

Evidence and Fingerprints

"Why does she have the evidence?" Stella asked as she was putting on her gloves

"No need for the gloves Stella, unless you want to re process the crime scene. As to your question, she has the evidence because she collected them.

"She what? Wait, you let her collect it?"

"Yes I did. I was watching her the whole time. It's like me watching a rookie do their job. And from what I can see, she got all the evidence we needed."

"I am impressed" Stella and Eric said at the same time. A few seconds later, Eric's phone rang. It was a message from Christina it said:

_Going 2 collect elimination prints. _

_Wanna help me? Got 2 process approx._

_150 people. Ask ur mom to help._

_Love Chrissie._

"Come on mom, time to get elimination prints…Chrissie is way ahead of us"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Tears and A Kiss

Tears and a Kiss

Stella and Eric started walking back to the gym. When they got there, a long line was formed in front of Christina. She was seated at a table collecting cards and cards of prints. Eric and Stella joined her. It took almost 3 hours for the trio to finish and by the time Christina got home, it was 2 am.

"I am home and Uncle Mac wants to talk to you…" Christina was halfway up the stairs when she called out to her parents who were waiting in the living room. She was too upset to talk to anyone. Right now, all she wanted to do was stay in her room.

Mac agreed to go with Eric as he drove Christina back to her place to explain what had happened and why she came home 2 hours past her curfew. "Hey Danny, Lindsay. There was an incident at the kids' school…Eric, why don't you go and stay with Christina while I tell Danny and Lindsay what happened"

Eric could hear Christina's sobs from outside her door. After a while, Eric knocked.

"Mom, dad, uncle Mac leave me alone!" Christina called from her bed

"You forgot me…" Eric said as he poked his head in her room. He went inside to talk to Christina. "Come on, let's go outside." Christina got out of bed and let Eric lead her to her balcony. When they went outside, Christina looked down and had a horrified face.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked as he wiped away a tear from Christina's face

"Nothing."

"Come on Christina, don't give me that BS. We have known each other for 15 years and I know when people are lying…what's wrong?"

"Eric I told you nothing's wrong!" Christina said a little bit irritated

"Christina, look at me. What's haunting you?"

"Hey! That...is a Messer Copyright. How'd you find out about it?" Christina was a bit uplifted by what Eric had said.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out., I thought I'd use it on you…besides it made you smile" Eric said as he leaned in closer to give Christina a kiss. It wasn't any quick kiss on the cheek, it was a passionate kiss and best of all, it was Christina's first kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Frames and Notes

Frames and Notes

In the middle of the kiss, Lindsay opened the door to Christina's room and caught the two of them. Danny and Mac were still downstairs discussing what had happened. Pulling out the camera she still had in her pocket, Lindsay took a picture of the two (making sure the flash didn't go off), closed the door, and went back down.

"Look what I took" Lindsay said, acting like a 5 year old who has just taken a picture for the first time. She showed the picture to Danny first who went red as a tomato then to Mac who just smiled.

"Danny, hun, chill! Christina is 15 now and Eric is 16…didn't you have your first kiss around that time?"

Mac had to interrupt "First kisses I should say"

Danny had calmed down and returned to his natural color after 10 minutes, Mac called Eric down, and they left. Danny and Lindsay decided not to bother Christina and went to bed and Christina slept with a smile on her face.

The next day, Christina insisted that went back to school, and every time she was free, she would glove up and return to the crime scene. Mac had given her and Eric special permission to check and re-check the crime scene just to make sure it wasn't disturbed.

That same day, Mac and Stella started processing the evidence and Sid was doing Giselle's autopsy. Apparently, the cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the abdomen. And according to Sid's autopsy, the killer used a .22 revolver.

When Christina went home, her parents weren't there as usual. She went up to her room to get changed and that's when she saw it. On her night table was the picture Lindsay took the night before. Christina smiled and thought to herself _Mom, mom, mom. Always had a camera with her. But I am glad she does._ She felt lonely so she called up Eric, whose parents are also away. When Eric arrived, he had a package with him.

"Hey, who's that package for?" Christina said as she kissed Eric on the cheek

"You. I found it on your front door. Literally on"

The two decided to open it and they were astounded as to what they saw. The letter in the envelope said:

HELLO, YOU CSI FREAKS. STEP FOOT INTO THE CRIME SCENE ONE MORE TIME OR EVEN DARE TO JOIN YOUR PARENTS IN THE PROCESS, AND I WILL STRIKE AGAIN. WHO KNOWS, IT COULD JUST BE ONE OF YOU…

Christina was terrified. "Eric, get the car started, I'll just get my bag and we're going." Christina dashed to her room, got her school bag, and ran straight for the car. Eric was already ready to step on the gas pedal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Trace and Tantrums

Trace and Tantrums

When the two reached the lobby, they headed for the receptionists' desk. The receptionist looked new so Christina and Eric highly doubted that she would let them in. _Thank goodness, Adam's there! He would let us in…_ Eric thought. Christina and Eric ran to Adam before he had a chance to leave.

It took a moment for the two to catch their breath, and when they did, Christina and Eric spoke at the same time, "Adam! Are mom and dad there? Please tell the receptionist to let us in…I need to talk to someone at the lab…are you free?"

"Woah! Slow down come with me. What is it that you all hyped up?" Adam said as he led Christina and Eric to the lab.

"When Eric came to my house, he had an envelope with him addressed to me and so we opened it and we got this letter." Christina replied quickly showing Adam the piece of paper.

Christina was shaking like crazy so the whole trip to the lab, Eric held Christina's hand. In the middle of the walk, Eric's dad, Don, caught up with them.

"Break it up, break it up" Don said jokingly as he approached the couple. Eric turned around and hugged him and Christina did the same. "What brings you rats here?"

Christina held up the note and said, "This is what." As Don read the note, his grin turned into a frown.

Adam turned around and realized that the two kids had left him and backtracked to meet up with them again. "Uh, hello, unless you won't be needing me anymore, I would like to get back to my lunch break."

Eric looked up from their discussion "Do you call flirting with the new receptionist your lunch break? And yes, we still need you to process this piece of paper." Christina and Don laughed at Eric's comeback. Adam went bright red and started muttering something under his breath that sounded like _Never, ever help teenagers again. _

"What's this about?" Don asked

"The Giselle Williams case. The one at our school. I am suspecting that it's someone who goes to there cause no one else would know that we check the crime scene regularly to see if someone disturbed it."

"Well, let Adam process it and when he's done, Eric call either me or your mom"

"Is mom here or at the field?" Eric asked as he handed the piece of paper to Adam

"She should be finishing up…in ballistics. I gotta go; Danny and Lindsay are on their way to Queens"

The three were making their way through the corridors of the NY Crime Lab. Adam headed for the lab while Christina and Eric headed for Stella's office. They tried doing their homework but neither could concentrate.

"This is stupid! We have to head for our parents workplace just to be safe...even staying at our own home isn't safe!" Christina was fed up with all of this "Listen, I don't know about you but I am going to Adam and wait for the results. And when I do get it and there is nothing helpful, I'll ask Adam to run tests that are even more extensive. And, and..." Christina started crying and fell on a heap in front of Stella's desk. Eric went over and consoled her.

"Look, I know that it's been hard on you. It's been hard on me too, but I'm sure mom and Uncle Mac and to some extent, your parents and my dad will catch this guy and who knows, they might even let you do the interrogation. Now let's go to Adam and check on what he has"

Christina and Eric left Stella's office hand in hand and headed for the lab. Christina still had streak marks on her face from when she cried but she didn't care.

"Come on Adam, tell me what cha got" Eric said as he took a seat on one of the lab chairs.

Adam looked hesitant "Well..."

"Please tell me you have something!" Christina pleaded

"Yeah" Adam replied "Nothing. This guy or girl, I may add, is really good. Do you by any chance know anyone else who has an interest on forensics? Because it seems like this person knew how to get away with murder...I, I think that they knew exactly what we would be doing... I mean nothing at all came up!"

"Okay Adam. Now how about the other pieces of evidence? Prints?" Eric suggested

"No"

"DNA? Epithelials? Trace?"

"No, No and Yes"

"Well...I can't think of what it is, but from the consistency and color, I would say its some sort of lipstick. Christina, see if you can identify it. Sid found it on Giselle's right index finger tip and sent it to me for analysis"

Christina looked under the microscope "I know this shade...I've seen it somewhere recently, like today! This, this is Terracotta Smudge, this is custom made lipstick and only one person can afford to have something custom made and also only one person brags about all this..." Christina looked up from the microscope

"Samantha Larkins" Eric and Christina said at the same time. The two thanked Adam, left the lab and headed for the basement.

As Eric started the car, he handed his cellphone to Christina "Call mom or dad and if they aren't answering call your mom or dad"

Christina started dialing. She first dialed Don's number...no answer then she dialed Stella's. It rang five times until she picked up.

"Bonasera"

"Hey Aunt Stel, its Christina. Uncle Don probably told you about the note...well, nothing came up but Adam was working on trace I found on Giselle's knuckle. It turns out to be lipstick in a shade of Terracotta Smudge. Its custom-made lipstick and we have a suspect, Samantha Larkins. She always brags about how she can have anything custom-made for her and lately I have been hearing her say something about her lipstick and she also keeps on repeating the name, Terracotta Smudge...we are headed for her house now"

Stella was heading for her car when she received all this information "What the hell Christina! Where are you now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Temper and Beauty

Temper and Beauty

"We are still outside the crime lab." Christina said meekly

"Stay where you are. I am on my way there. Look, its not that I'm not proud of you or anything it's that this isn't your job. You could be placing your lives at stake. From now on, let us handle it. And if you want to help, Don, Mac, your parents, me or anyone from the crime lab or NYPD should be with you and if we aren't available, wait for us" Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't care less about the fact that teenagers were running the case, but what she does care about is their safety.

In less than 30 minutes, Stella arrived at the crime lab. She parked her car at the basement and headed for Eric's car, which was outside the lobby. She saw Christina pacing up and down while Eric was seated calmly on the couch.

"Christina. Mom's coming" Eric hissed. Christina looked up and saw a very angry Greek mother.

"You two! In the car...NOW. I'm driving." Was all Stella said. Eric tossed his mother the car keys which she caught one-handedly.

The car ride was very silent, except for the occasional honking of the horn. When they arrived at the Larkins' residence. Stella gave strict instructions to Eric and Christina as to stay in the car during the questioning.

Stella walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a girl appeared. She was tall, blonde, lean and most of all, pretty. "Hi Ms. Larkins, I am Detective Bonasera from the New York Crime Lab and I just need to ask you a couple of questions regarding the Giselle Williams murder. Do you mind if I come in?"

Samantha flashed the fakest smile Stella had seen and ushered her in the house. "So Detective Bonasera, what are the questions you mean to ask me?"

"Well for starters, we found trace of your lipstick on the right index finger of Ms. Williams. Would you care to explain that?

Samantha gave a laugh...a loud obnoxious laugh._ Bad move Ms. Larkins _thought Stella. "Well for starters Detective, how do you know that the so-called 'trace' you found was my lipstick? It could easily be anyone's choice of makeup."

Stella was getting very annoyed, "Ms. Larkins, we have someone who can easily verify that our evidence was your lipstick. And I bet that if we ask that someone if there are others who can verify that, then that someone would say 'the entire high school'. Now care to change your answer Miss Larkins?"

"Look. My seventeenth birthday was a week ago and as the party favors for the girls I gave them makeup. In the bag, each had a different lipstick. Out of the possible one hundred girls, ten or more must have had that color."

Stella smiled, a smile of achievement "I'm gonna need that party list Ms. Larkins."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
